


Hooves Against Paws

by orphan_account



Series: Stiles is a creature! fics [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-09 20:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble!<br/>were deer!Stiles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hooves Against Paws

The deer's hooves beat against the ground as it raced through the forest, frantic to get away from the ones chasing it (What's happening everything moving too fast). They were catching up. A small part of him said that they were okay, (Werewolves not bad just the Pack) But all it could register was predator, and it knew that it was the prey the Pack was hunting.

They howled after it.

(That's Scott talking friend brother Pack good maybe everything will be fine "Stiles its us don't run away just us-")

It (he) continues for longer, maybe seconds, maybe minutes.

They stopped.

Tires squealed somewhere up ahead.

A man (the vet Alan Scott's boss) calmly stepped out. A grassy, sweet smell (is that lettuce or something smells so good better than curly fries or anything) permeated the air. The deer (Stiles) sniffed cautiously and stepped a little closer, butting its (his) head against the stranger. Dr. Deaton (stranger) raised a dark metal object (gun) at it (him), and a soft pfft echoed (shot) through the woods.

A small, flagged dart stuck out of the deer (boy's) shoulder. It (he) collapsed, his (it's?) fur turning to skin, hooves turning to hands, horns turning to hair, his body reforming. 

"Shhh. Everything's going to be fine. It's okay." Alan whispered soothingly. 

Stiles was human again, and so tired. One of the Pack (mate Alpha Derek safeandwarmandgood) picked him up. 

He sagged in Derek's arms.

"Just go...sleep, Stiles..." the Alpha said in a voice that reminded Stiles of the voice Scott used for the injured strays that came into the vet's office, "You'll...fine.. We'll... .care of....okay?"

Stiles nodded groggily, and fell asleep.

••••••••

He woke up surrounded by warmth, a solid prescence on top of him.

"Derek........" Stiles slurred, the tranqs not quite out of his system.

"Mmmm." 

"Derek......"

"Shhh." Derek whispered in his ear, " S'okay. Go back t'sleep."

Stiles tried to stay awake. He really did, but he was just .........so...... .t.....t.....t....tired........

•••••••••

The next time Stiles woke up, Derek was already awake, and gently rubbing his hand through Stiles' hair.

"G'mornin'." Stiles mumbled.

"Afternoon, actually. Around 3. You've been out for over three days."

"WHAT?????"

"It's not that big of a deal. Your dad thinks you went camping with Scott and Isaac. I was the one worried out of my mind. Never freak me out like that again, okay?"

His face was drawn and tight. His eyes glowed red.

"Hey," Stiles whispered, "It's okay. I'm right here." 

"I love you." Derek mumbled into his ear, "So much." 

"Me too, Derek." 

fin. 


End file.
